


Secrets Kept

by gala_apples



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Demonic Possession, Happy, Multi, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott never intended to join a relationship comprised of everything that would hurt his best friend. It just sorta... happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets Kept

**Author's Note:**

> I've tried to explain summoning without doing an exposition dump. But in case you don't get it, it's basically purposefully getting possessed by known ghosts, demons, and animals, in order to use some of their skills.

Usually when Scott thinks about telling Stiles it starts with something like _please don’t kill me I didn’t want to die_. Both of the clauses are true. Stiles is his best friend. He’s the most important person in Scott’s life, besides maybe his mother. Stiles being mad enough to kill implies a broken friendship and Scott’s not okay with that. Obviously he’s also not okay with dying.

Scott knows that what’s happening now would hurt Stiles if he found out. They’ve been friends for too long for Scott to be unable to project a likely reaction to any possible stimuli, and Stiles to do the same for him. To be fair to his sense of friendship though, it’s not like he intended the relationship. Their meet cute is simple. He -let’s say it for a third time, folks- didn’t want to die. Summoning is one of the more dangerous branches of magic. Each being requires different incantations and offerings in order to enter a vessel, and generally require a completely different set of words and gifts to leave. It’s terrifyingly easy to get in over your head. Stiles would understand that much, at least. The dark spirit that entered him last semester caused a lot of pain and sorrow before Kira’s mother managed to dislodge it. 

Trying to call a new being Scott misused the incantation. He found himself subsumed with only one way to get the being out of him; Wexa wanted ‘an offering of humanity’. Not wanting to die, Scott had gone to Lydia. If anyone knew an out, it’d be her, top student in her branch; death magics. Gone as in straight away had gone, leaving his binder on the library table and not waiting for her to be alone to start explaining his problem. Jackson was one for loyalty magics. That said, his parents were well known for contract magics. It had taken about three seconds of eavesdropping for Jackson to inform him in a heaping pile of scorn that an offering of humanity didn’t have to mean blood sacrifice. Sex would work as well as lifeblood. Scott had thanked him for the info and turned to leave, only for Jackson to put a hand on his shoulder and pull him back for a kiss. 

That was the day it had started. Scott’s still occasionally dumbstruck that that wasn’t their last time. Yet here he is. Regardless of all universal logic he’s in the Whittemore’s evergreen painted living room, relaxing with his boyfriend and girlfriend. Specifically he’s on his side facing the rest of the room. Lydia’s on her back on the expensive rug, thighs braced against the foot of the couch, knees hooked over the side, legs tucked between Scott’s shins. It’s not the most comfortable position but he has no intention of moving. He doesn’t want to be doing anything but staying stretched out and resting right now. Lacrosse practice was tiring, despite the lingering stamina of his last summoning of the Motherwolf. Coach’s position tends to be less checking for magical aid, more assumption that everyone is cheating and working them all the harder for it. Scott doesn’t really have a stance on Finstock’s attitude one way or the other. Is it cheating if every high school makes a point of stacking their sports teams with magicians? Save the philosophy for the angry witchhunters, like the Argents, thanks. Scott’ll just be to the side, summoning the Motherwolf and rocking out on the field beside Kira, a fellow summoner, and Danny, a master of stealth magics.

Scott still hasn’t moved by the time that Jackson comes in with three alcohol free mixed drinks. That’s enough to do it though. Scott reaches out to grab one. Even if he wasn’t thirsty he’d take one. Doing stuff for the people he has mutual affection for is good for Jackson, and it doesn’t take much to accommodate him. It’s be selfish not to. It might even signal the end of their trio. Relationships mean everything to the blond. They enrich him, make him glow. The mundane don’t generally get it. Sometimes they even think there are consent issues wrapped up in Jackson basically getting high off of committed relationships. Scott can’t get mad at their ignorance. It’s not their fault they don’t understand.

Despite the comfortable slothfulness they should probably attempt to do something. At the very least they could have sex. Some of the best conversations they’ve had have been with their mouths full. Sex is of course great for Jackson, slotting perfectly into his loyalty range, and there are a few beings Scott can summon with spectacular bedroom skills. Apart from the magic aspect, they’re all three of them horny teenagers. What teen with a sex life to speak of doesn’t want to practice it as much as possible? 

Alternatively they could go on a date. That doesn’t happen a lot, since two of the three of them are closeted. But once in a while they manage to make something special happen. Scott will make them a big delicious dinner or Jackson will drive them to the next county for an art opening or a theatre performance, or Lydia will arrange for Scott to go on a blind date with a friend of hers so they can double date at places like bowling alleys and carnivals. The last time Scott saw a movie like that he ended up holding Jackson’s hand half the night and Kelly didn’t even notice, too busy trying to sort her Skittles by flavour in the flickering light of the screen.

Before Scott can figure out what kind of first move he wants to make his phone buzzes. Lydia closer to the outlet by virtue of being sprawled on the floor. She wriggles closer, tugs at the cord, and tosses Scott’s charging phone up at him after glancing at it. “Stiles wants to know where you are.”

“What are you going to tell him?” Jackson asks.

This very situation is why Scott thinks about telling Stiles. He’s either going to have to flat out lie, or ignore him. Both of those options sound horrible. “I’m just telling him I’m not available for the next few hours but then I’ll come over.”

Scott types just that, then starts bicycling his legs in order to roll Lydia’s feet. It’s slightly like a massage, without all the work of sitting up. And there’s no question that his girl deserves a massage for all those hours of high heels. One weekend Scott and Jackson wore them around Lydia’s house, just to see. Jackson had been pretty blissed out, that long with an act of empathy was good for his magic. Scott on the other hand had chosen not to channel a female or genderqueer or drag queen, to experience it while fully himself. By Monday morning he’d figured out that cramming your feet into satin binding was awful, as was trying to balance all your weight on like two square inches of surface area. Lydia’s a stronger person than he is, that’s for sure.

**busy with Lydia and Jackson?**

Scott stares at the screen, horror unfurling in him like he’d just summoned Padaic and hasn’t adjusted to the extreme anxiety that comes with the being’s brilliant pastry skills yet. A second text comes right after, the wait only the length of how long it too Stiles to type it.

**don’t think we won’t be talking about that, by the way**

And then a third. **when you’re ready.**

Scott’s heart warms and a grin rolls out on his face. Sure Stiles will probably go back on his word within twenty four hours and start interrogating him. It’s the way he’s built, and the inquisitive kinds of beings he summons don’t help matters. The point is the gesture. Stiles isn’t saying _what are your life choices moron explain yourself right now_. He’s giving him space. He’s probably not furious, like Scott was so sure he would be. He’s definitely not blowing up their friendship. By some stroke of luck Scott gets to keep Stiles and Lydia and Jackson, all. Who wouldn’t grin?


End file.
